Promesa
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Finnick le había prometido nunca dejarla sola; y Annie sabía que, al final, él había cumplido su palabra.


Hola holaa! aquí les traigo este pequeño fics de Annie y Finnick; lo escribí hace un par de años, pero no sé porque nunca lo publiqué ._. en fin, borrando cosas de mi pc lo encontré y aquí está :) Espero les gusté

 **Disclaimer** : Annie, Finnick y todo lo que reconozcan de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de **Suzanne Collins** ; yo solo tomo si historia y le invento algunas cosillas :P

 _ **Promesa**_

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

El sonido de las olas ambientaba el distrito cuatro por completo mientras pequeñas embarcaciones de pesca decoraban el paisaje marino que se observaba casi en cualquier dirección que se viera; pero ella no lo veía: no quería ver el mar, no quería ver el agua porque el agua le recordaba a esos chicos que pataleaban desesperados por salvarse hacía tan solo unos meses en la arena. No quería ver en dirección a la playa donde los pescaderos limpiaban el pescado con sus horribles cuchillos ¡NO! ¿Porque hacían eso? quitándoles las cabeza con un rápido movimiento; ¿es que no se daban cuenta de lo horrible de sus actos? ¿Es que no notaban que así había muerto Faneca Fisher, su compañero en los juegos?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza llevándose las manos a los oídos, apretándolos con fuerza, no quería escuchar el sonido de los cuchillos, de las redes cayendo al agua, de los botes rompiendo las olas. No quería recordar esos horrores, suficiente con que le atormentaran en sueño ¿Por qué también tenía que sentirse así en cada dirección que mirase? Era horrible no poder sentirse en casa, en el sitio que había amado como su hogar toda su vida, porque cada centímetro le recordaban la pesadilla que deseaba olvidar.

Annie sollozó, habría deseado no ganar los juegos pero el instinto le había dicho que nadara y se salvara aunque luego, cuando las trompetas sonaron anunciándola ganadora, deseó no haberlo hecho. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, siendo seguida por otra y otra. Había sido culpa de _él;_ sin su intervención ella habría muerto de hambre en su escondite muy pronto o la habría matado algún otro tributo; pero _él_ no lo había querido así, _él_ había estado determinado a hacerla sobrevivir:

\- _Vas a estar bien,_ _te traeré de vuelta, Annie_ _cueste lo que me cueste_. - Le había dicho la mañana antes de salir de la arena pero ¿Cuánto le había costado? Empezó a gritar; intentando alejar las palabras que acaba de escuchar de los labios de Mags y en cambio su cerebro siguió recordando las de Finnick – _Te doy mi palabra: No te dejare sola._

No te dejare sola. ¿Y dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no estaba junto a ella justo ahora? ¿Por qué la hacía ir hasta la playa para poder verlo? ¿Para poder preguntarle si Mags tenía razón o solo mentía? Apretó aún más fuerte sus manos contra sus oídos; gritando con más fuerza, queriendo desaparecer pronto.

Unas gotas frías le cayeron en el rostro. ¡Agua! Se hizo bolita temblando; no quería acercarse al agua; no quería que el agua le tocara ni siquiera esas simples gotas: cuando la represa colapsó en la arena, lo primero que ella sintió fue unas gotas de agua caerle sobre la piel, una salpicadura antes de que una horrible ola inundara toda la arena de juego; antes de que el agua arrasara con todo ser vivo, con todos menos ella.

\- Abre los ojos Annie – Le pidió una voz llena de cariño. Ella negó con fuerza y casi al instante sintió unos brazos rodeándola con calidez y dulzura. Ella se estremeció

\- ¡Vete! Estás mojado… ¡vete! - Pero él no la soltó; en cambio la estrechó con mayor cariño.

\- No te dejare sola Annie – Le susurró al oído. Ella dejó de gritar pero seguía llorando y temblando sin control – Vas a estar bien Annie - Ella asintió lentamente escuchando como Finnick repetía sus palabras hasta que poco a poco la hubo tranquilizado y permitió que él le apartara sus manos de sus oídos.

Finnick la abrazó de los hombros haciéndola girar para que le diera la espalda a la playa y llevarla hacía la aldea de los vencedores donde no pudiera ver el mar y a los pescaderos que la ponían tan mal.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Querías nadar? – le preguntó. Llevaba los últimos meses intentando recuperar a Annie; intentar, desde hacía casi seis meses que volvió de la arena, quitarle su fobia adquirida por el agua y para su frustración no estaba resultando. También sabía que ella no había ido por ese motivo, solo quería que le dijera porque había ido a la playa.

\- Te buscaba ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó por lo bajo acurrucada a su pecho mientras caminaban.

\- Nadando; te busque un regalo – Dijo él. Annie se dio cuenta entonces que llevaba una malla a modo de bolso en el hombro; la cual se quitó mostrándole una estrella de mar a la chica. Annie la miró y sus ojos se agrandaron al igual que su sonrisa: era una estrella violeta con un borde blanco en todo su contorno.

Empujó el brazo de Finnick para liberarse de él y tomar la estrella de mar alegre; continuando su camino hacia la villa de los vencedores tarareando felizmente.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si – Respondió ella – Se parece a ti: eres una estrella del mar.

Finnick sonrió siguiéndola, cuidando sus pasos mientras ella daba brinquitos con su estrella de mar abrazada; aprovechando para informarle con una sonrisa:

\- Hable con Mags – Dijo – Aceptó decirle al capitolio que está enferma y proponerme para suplirla como tu mentor durante el tour de la victoria.

\- No quiero ir – Fue lo único que dijo abrazándose a su estrella; Finnick lo dejó así ya tendría unas semanas más para hacerle ver que no quedaba de otra que ir. Annie por su parte siguió caminando no deteniéndose hasta llegar a calle principal de la villa de los vencedores a la altura de la nueva casa de Finnick. El chico se había mudado a tres casas de la que ocupaba antes solo para ubicarse en la que estaba frente a la que Annie había elegido.

\- ¿Vamos a tu casa? Dijiste que me mostrarías tus nuevos peces – Pidió Annie como una niña.

\- Aun no los meto en su pecera definitiva, podrías ayudarme – Propuso Finnick; ella asintió sonriente, dirigiéndose ambos a la casa de él. Apenas Finnick abrió la puerta Annie entró junto a su estrella de mar corriendo a la sala de estar donde suponía que estaría la pecera: y en efecto, habían dos peceras, una grande, rectangular y sin agua y otra pequeña, redonda y llena de peces exóticos que Finnick había recibido como un regalo por sus "trabajos" para las mujeres ricas del capitolio.

Corrió hacia los peces dejando la estrella sobre la mesa. Para juguetear con ellos tocando el cristal de la pecera redonda y pequeña, riendo cuando los peces nadaban en círculo asustados; había muchos y todos eran exóticos; Annie nunca había visto tantos peces con colores verdaderamente llamativos y formas extrañas; e incluso había un caballito de mar que nadaba moviendo su cuerpo de forma que le hizo reír.

\- Podrías darles algo de comer mientras me encargo de llenar la pecera grande – Ofreció él. Annie asintió tomando el recipiente con el alimento para los peces, sirviéndoles un poco y gritando horrorizada dejando caer el frasquito.

Las partículas de comida que había vertido en la pecera, caían y se hundían sin vida alguna mientras los peces se lanzaban a por ellos para comérselos; los otros tributos se habían hundido así, y los mutos los habían atrapado entre sus fauces quitándoles la vida para siempre.

Se agachó abrazándose a sus rodillas negando con la cabeza; sintiendo como la oscuridad de los horrores que había visto volvían a ella; arrastrándola de la realidad, de la casa, de Finnick.

\- Annie… Annie vuelve – Escuchó el susurro a lo lejos. Una vez más los brazos la envolvían con ternura y calidez intentando aferrarla al mundo real; intentando apartarla de las pesadillas y el frio de su alma.

\- ¿Por qué? – Susurró – ¿Porque me salvaste? Yo no quería ganar.

\- Yo no te salve – Aseguró él – Te salvaste tu; nadando para ponerte a salvo.

\- Cueste lo que cueste – Recordó ella en un susurro; él la miró confundido un segundo antes de comprender a lo que se refería – Dijiste que me traerías de vuelta, aunque no eras mi mentor si no de Faneca y después que murió… yo… yo vi el campamento de los tributos del dos cerca de mí, iba a dejarme atrapar por ellos y esa noche se inundó todo – Finnick no la soltó pero sus manos temblaron ligeramente - ¿Por qué los vigilantes harían eso cuando sabían que solo la llorona escurridiza del cuatro sabía nadar? - Finnick desvió la mirada pero ella no lo notó; él no tenía por qué contarle eso a Annie, no quería que se sintiera peor.

\- Mejor vamos a cambiar a los peces; en serio necesitan espacio los pobres. – Dijo poniendo de pie a Annie. La chica asintió algo temblorosa tomando la pecera redonda mientras él se encargaba de llenar con agua de mar que había buscado en la mañana la pecera más grande que había colocado de forma estratégica para decorar la pared principal de su sala de estar

Annie lo vio verter el agua intentando controlar su pulso de echarse a gritar: tenía la pecera pequeña con los peces en la mano, debía tener cuidado. Vio a Finnick, desviando luego la mirada hacía los peces. Ella sabía porque las mujeres del capitolio le enviaban constantemente regalos e invitaciones a la ciudad, lo sabía porque Finnick volvía siempre mal, asqueado de sí mismo, y ella cantaba para él una canción suave que su madre solía cantar antes de irse a alta mar a buscar crustáceos; era lo único que podía hacer por él, cantar para alejar sus demonios; era lo único que sabía hacer para ayudarlo de la misma forma en que él intentaba ayudarla.

Volvió a ver a Finnick; y el entendimiento y el horror la hicieron temblar con brusquedad. Había oído a Mags comentárselo a Conger el otro vencedor del cuatro; por eso había ido a la playa en primer lugar-recordó- porque ella no quería creerlo, porque era doloroso pensar que él había hecho por su culpa, algo que odiaba con todo su ser. La pecera se le resbaló de las manos haciéndose añicos; esparciendo el agua y a los peces que se retorcían sin manera de respirar. Finnick volteó asustado a verla, temiendo que se hubiese hecho daño, palideciendo al ver las lágrimas cubrir el rostro de Annie

– Te vendiste a Seneca por mí – No era una pregunta.

 **.*.*.**

Annie despertó de golpe, gritando. Esperando los brazos cálidos de Finnick a su alrededor consolándola, sus susurros suaves en su oído sacándole de ese mundo de sombras y sangre en que Los Juegos del Hambre la habían introducido en su propia mente; pero nada ocurrió: Finnick no llegó y en lugar de sus brazos una fría brisa recorrió su cuerpo.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Había sido un sueño doloroso; soñar con Finnick, recordar el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para mantenerla con vida; aun ahora, después de tantos meses, de tantos años esos sueños no eran más que dolorosos: Finick ya no estaba; ella no había podido hacer lo mismo por él y salvarlo, al final el Presidente Snow había ganado: había destruido a los campeones de una forma u otra. La habían destruido a ella dejándola sola.

Se abrazó aún más fuerte; estaba sola en un distrito donde todos la consideraban loca… quizás si lo estaba un poco pero no era así como se sentía; no era locura, era el deseo de olvidarse de los horrores que había vivido, horrores que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez; horrores que nadie comprendía, que nadie aliviaba, ya no.

Se puso las manos en los oídos y siguió gritando: nadie iría a por ella; nadie haría sacrificios por ella, y no quería que lo hicieran, pero era doloroso, pensar que ya no estaba Finnick, ya no estaba Mags, ya no le importaba a nadie.

Un llanto llegó a sus oídos a pesar de sus manos y sus propios gritos. Se detuvo desorientada por un segundo antes de ponerse de pie; obligándose a salir de ese estado de abandono mental en el que se sumergió y corrió enojada consigo misma, hacía la cuna que estaba al otro lado de la habitación donde un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y ojos verde mar lloraba a todo pulmón; lo había despertado.

Quiso tomarlo, pero dudó: ¿Y si lo dejaba caer y se rompía como había hecho con la pecera de Finnick hacía tantos años? Sintió la desesperación embargarla una vez más: ¡No! Ella podía, lo había hecho antes. Las manos le temblaron cuando las estiró para tomar al bebe; pero solo tuvo que tocarlo para olvidar cualquier duda y ser capaz de cargarlo sin vacilación y totalmente segura: ella no estaba sola, Finnick le había dejado a su pequeño para que le hiciera recordar que no todo era malo, que si él se había ido esa tarde al capitolio para no volver, había sido para darle una oportunidad a ella y a ese pequeño de tener una vida tranquila, una vida sin fantasmas que le atormentara; para darles una oportunidad a ella y al bebe de terne una vida Sin juegos del hambre.

El bebe se calmó cuando ella comenzó a tararear esa canción que siempre le había gustado a Finnick; movió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con un dedo y él se lo sujetó con sus pequeñas manitas llenas de calidez. Annie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió, alzando la vista para mirar las estrellas a través de la ventana para agradecerle a su ahora estrella del cielo por dejarle ese último regalo antes de irse: por cumplir su palabra.

Porque ella no estaba sola, tenía a Finn.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado :P si es así les invito a pasarse por mi otro fics de esta pareja llamado** _"El hijo de todo un heroe"_

 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **Besos :3**


End file.
